How Thalia & Percy Created WWIII
by ArTyStoLe
Summary: It was dark. It always had been. Since the the start of this godforsaken war, do you even know how it started? Who am I even asking this question, of course you don't know how it started...Anyway I am Nico Di Angelo and this is the result of how my cousins somehow created WWIII from a Facebook chat...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I  
Nico

I sighed this is what happens when your 'All powerful cousins' (please note sarcasm. and Percy just won't admit it) have too much revenge energy. And what makes it worse? I remember it just like it was yesterday.

Thalia was still shouting at Percy for calling her an airhead (Which personally I think she is) and Percy just got sick of it and told her to leave...But of course Thalia never listens so she stayed, this caused Percy to lose control and he started to glow black. The ground was shaking violently, cracks embedding the earth creating waves of water as high as your house. I shook my head, Thalia as much as I hated or liked or whatever...Had gone too far off the edge this time and was paying dearly for it. "You know Thalia...I'm sick of it, you want me to listen to you. ...When you don't even listen to me yourself!" Percy paused "You are such a hypocrite!" huffing he walked away into the forest. Then Thalia spoke up "Are you running away! Don't you DARE run..." Percy turned slowly towards her "Why not? What are you going to do about it if I do run? Hmm!"  
'Far out!' I thought, when you need Leo he isn't actually here and when you don't, he is annoying you to death...  
You might be wondering why I would need Leo? And why it wouldn't be Annabeth...It's because Leo is the only one...And I mean the ONLY one who can get Percy and Thalia to stop fighting over that damn Facebook chat. The result is Leo getting chased by my 'All powerful cousins' Its quite funny really, one time they chased him staight across the whole of Texas shouting "HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE IN OUR ARGUMENT!" the entire time they didn't realise they were on the same side... Anyway back to the FLASHBACK.  
Back to me wishing Leo was here and completely ignoring my fighting cousins. Before you know it the complete Ares cabin and...wait for it...wait for it...Ares were crowded around them, and I noticed this about. ...when they started to chant "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"..Cue in 'What the Hades is going on here! And why the hell is Ares over there!?' face...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II  
Leo

"I told you that hours ago!"Percy shouted "I don't care! You still haven't said sorry yet!" Thalia's loud and bossy voice came in, "I know I haven't but I don't see any reason to say that!" Percy growled (It sounded like he was Atlas when he was tricked into holding the sky again...*Laughs*). Holy Hades (Is Hades even holy?) these two had been going on and on and on and on! About this damn Facebook chat and I was getting a headache...which was a very unLeoish thing. So me being the supreme commander of the Argo II, I went out to attempt at shutting them up (There was a hole heap of people that failed at this in the infirmary) ...I walked slowly and dramatically to them using the star wars theme song..."HEY ANNOYING PEOPLE WHO WON'T SHUT THE HADES UP!" I spoke into a megaphone almost blowing everyone's ears off. But it was kind of good I got a reaction. ..But the murderous look in Thalia's eyes and Percy's deluxe 'I am going to kill you in many painful and scary ways' face told me otherwise. "Uhm...I'll just um...go now...Yeah I'll just go..." I stuttered nervously (Jeez...they can be really scary...I surprised Kronos didn't pee his pants looking at Percy...) slowly backing away as if they were wild animals. 'Oh Hades, wrong thing to do' I thought as both of them came running at me.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"I screamed like a little girl that lost her lollypop, "LEO MARIE VALDEZ!"  
.I wanted to shout that 'Marie' was definitely NOT my middle name but I was too busy running for my life..."HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT OUR ARGUMENT ABOUT FACEBOOK WHEN WE WERE GOING FOR A WORLD RECORD OF THE LONGEST ARGUMENT...BUT NOO YOU JUST HAD TO BUT INTO IT!"  
Wait...WHAT?!They were going for a world record of the longest argument...? Nevermind... Di Immortales Thalia can talk or yell...for ages.

I had no clue where I was until I banged straight into the 'Welome to Texas' sign leaving a Leo shaped hole in the sign...poor sign. ..I would fix it but I was too busy running from People who could create WWIII in a day. (I had no Idea how right I was...anyway back to me being chased across Texas. The mortals were staring at me like I was crazy or insane or they were probably glaring at me for burning a heap of buildings (which were now smouldering ashes). I looked behind me for a second sure enough Percy and Thalia were still running but Thalia was tiring from all the shouting and running and would soon stop (hopefully) And Percy...must of got a bucket of water chucked on him...Because he looked as if he had just woken up from a good sleep (oh how I envy him). My internal tracker sensed I was getting closer to Camp Jupiter 'Yay..'I thought sarcastically 'Maybe Octavian can stop their rampage with a soft toy...' I could almost imagine what that would look like...  
meanwhile the exit is coming closer and closer and "OWW!...Not again" Leo crashes into another sign leaving yet another Leo shaped hole. If you looked back you would see a black smouldering trail of burnt buildings through an angry state of Texas. And ahead you would see two furious teens chasing a fiery Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III  
Thalia

'Bloody Hell!' I thought, Percy was annoying me more then Chiron's horrible (Worse then Hades' gym shorts *Thunders*) Dean Martin 'Music'(notice how I put quotation marks there?). Which is basically just a bunch of idiots moaning in italian with crappy background music.

I mean seriously I have no idea what in the f***ing world Leo Valdez was damn thinking...interrupting our argument...I MEAN SERIOUSLY WE WERE GOING FOR A WORLD RECORD...Who the Hades just goes and interrupts an argument because they had a headache?! Anywayy...getting carried away here.

Percy won't apologise,I definately won't apologise and Deathbreath is surprisingly the only one to apologise (Which is weird) odd because Hades' Kids are usually very good at holding grudges...not that Niccy was involved in the fight/argument anyway...too busy complaining about "I don't know what Radium is!"...And I did put a video of Kelphead when the stolls dyed his hair blonde with neon streaks and replaced his clothes with stuff that Kronos would wear...He didn't like that at all and chased them all over camp. And lets just say that the stolls were soaked for weeks...I guess I could apologise...NO Bad thoughts Thalia BAD! I reprimanded myself. I guess I'll find Flaming Valdez and get more revenge to keep my mind off this...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV  
3rd person

Today a totally normal day, like every other day...or so it seems.

But for Thalia(Who we are stalking at the moment...don't say a word!) who is planning revenge for a Leo 'Marie' Valdez, it is not a 'normal' day.

"Hmmm...no not that...already done that...thats just lame...who the Hades would do that?..." Thalia muttered as she looked through her list, "Aha! Perfect" she laughed evily, although making sure no one could hear at the same time.

Leo was busy making stuff and repairing the kareoke machine that Will Solace found in the attic of the big house, it was annoying though because it kept blasting out metallica and the Star Trek theme song. Then he found out someone had taken all the earmuffs and replaced them with headphones that played sesame street theme music. "Aaaarrrrggghh!"yelled Leo in was so annoyed it wasn't funny anymore.

To make Leo's day even worse. You might think how this is possible?Just remember anything is back to the story...

Leo was electocuted, Drenched, attacked by fart arrows, the dead, owls, wildlife, Thalia, Thalia again, Thalia yet again, Thalia for the millionth time, the stolls dyed his hair pink (including eyebrows and lashes) and the hecate cabin (Lou Ellen) turned his clothes into a dress and heels! Talk about a bad day...

Thalia was happy about how her revenge was working out. It was going terrifically...or not?  
" Thalia what are you trying to achieve? "Leo spoke quietly, yet dangerously as if his voice was going for the kill, a predator ; a hungry predator or just an extremely irritated one...

Anyway as Leo was distracting Thalia, Percy was behind her hidden (Annabeth's cap), sneaking quietly and quickly with the plans and replacing them with music sheets from the Apollo cabin,which he swapped with Mr.D's wine magazines, which was changed for instructions on how to forge stuff from the Hephaestus cabin, which got switched for Annabeth's architecture books, which was swapped for Drew's designer clothes, which Percy swapped for seeds from the Demeter cabin, which was changed for The Hermes cabin's book of 'Rules', Which wws swapped for Nico's assignment on radium, Which was replaced with the Ares cabins Heavy Metal music CDs, that got mixed with The Huntress' Bow &Arrows and finally they were swapped for Pomegrantes from the Hades had to put up with half of Artemis' Huntress' in the Underworld for all enternity. (Yes they were stupid enough to eat them).

Back to the story...  
Anyway, Thalia still didn't know her plans had been taken by Percy and swapped for sheet music from the Apollo cabin. Which is strange because you would think that as a Hunter of Artemis you would notice? But surprisingly not. Thalia was occupied by Leo doing a very unLeo thing which happened to be Saying a speech about how annoying she was being,why she should stop it, his thoughts about it and She should stop FIGHTING PERCY!(This part Leo stresses!) .Some people fight for PEACE and FREEDOM but others just fight because they CAN or need to CONQUER other COUNTRIES. ...Think about it.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V  
THALIA I

"PERSEUS JACKSON! " I screamed along with half the people in camp. I looked around and surely enough most of the windows had shattered...And my plans had been swapped for MUSIC SHEETS!?...HOW DARE HE! (I THINK I BRoKe ThE cApS BUtToN...or not) .

*TIMESKIP*

PERCY I

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" I laughed evily; looking at all the shattered windows and hearing that scream earlier made me sure I had accoplised my 'Lovely and totally innocent' goal (Which was to steal Thalia's revenge plans). Anyway to say I failed would be incorrect. ...but on the other hand if you say I succeeded that would be correct! "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE JUST WON $1 0000 0000 000! please redeem your prize later..." [Back to the subject...distacted much ].

Ahh Thalia can scream...so bad it broke missile proof glass. Screw her, I have a headache now!

In the Apollo cabin...

"Aaaarrrrggghhh! WHERE THE HECK ARE THOSE MUSIC SHEETS!" yells Will Solace in frustration. "Better yet why have they been replaced with Mr.D's wine magazines!?" Mutters the person who is next to Will, while still cringing from the horrid screechy noise that Will had made.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is a view of what everyone thinks about their stuff being taken(bar Thalia and the Apollo cabin because they've already been done) ...sweet as?

CONTINUED FROM PREVIOUS...

With Mr.D...

"Grrrrr! Someone has taken my magazines!" he looks at the paper in front of him "...and swapped them for Instuctions on how to forge from the Hephaestus cabin?!"

Needless to say Mr.D was pissed. Forging was for Hephaestus and his brats, not for extremeky important wine gods like him!

With the Hephaestus cabin...

"WHERE ARE THOSE INSTUCTIONS! "yells Nyssa which of course makes everything in the cabin go silent. Then wait for it..."WHAT! WHO TOOK THEM!"everyone then shouts in harmony.

They look around...nothing out of the ordinary...WAIT! Why are there architecture books on that table where the instructions were?

Nyssa opens one of the books and sure enough it says 'PROPERTY OF Annabeth Chase'. Hmmm this is obviously a problem...someone has swapped alot of stuff around because of the racket the Apollo cabin made earlier. ..something about Wine magazines and lost music sheets.

With Annabeth...

"WHERE ARE THEY! WHERE ARE MY ARCHITECTURE BOOKS!" screeched Annabeth while running around in circles like a lost puppy.

Books and paper flew everywhere in an attempt to find them.  
Until...she looked at where her books last were and..."AAAAAHHHHH! Why is Drews clothing on my bed!"

With Drew...

"My clothes, my poor innocent designer clothes!"she cried shamelessly"Have been replaced with...SEEDS!?" she frowed as she looked at where her clothes were. About a thousand million packets of seeds littered her closet.

With the Demeter cabin..

"Where are our seeds!" moaned all of them in despair. They dragged their feet around the room trying to find Miranda tripped over a massive book that said 'PROPERTY OF THE HERMES CABIN -TOP SECRET-' "Owww!" she yelped as Katie Gardner pushed her over to get a closer look at the book. "Hmmm...we have a problem"she declared like a politician.

With the Hermes Cabin...

Everyone was running around frantically searching for the recently the Stolls had checked the safety vault to check it and found Nico Di Angelo's essay on Radium (Which no one cared about and someone even set it on fire with meths and and lighter). Travis finally declared that someone had probably taken it and swapped it with the essay. That soon changed when he heard the Apollo cabin, Mr.D, the Hephaestus cabin, Annabeth Chase,Drew and the Demeter cabin yell about missing was when they decided that this was a serious dilemma.

With Nico...

Nico was jumping on his bed cheering. Someone had stolen his essay on radium and replaced it with HEAVY METAL CDs! Which made Nico bounce all over the walls in happiness.

Right now he was playing Metallica - Master of Puppets on his stereo at full blast. That was sure to get everyones attention. Not that anyone would even crowd around his cabin. Apparantly it was too scary...

With the Ares cabin...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO OOO OOO OOO OOO OOO ! ! ! ! ! ! Cri ed Clarisse in misery. It was a disaster...SOMEONE had stolen their Heavy Metal CDs and replaced them with the Hunters' bows and arrows...Seriously what is the Ares cabin supposed to do with bows and arrows? Anyway the entire cabin had searched everywhere (apparently...) ;ABSOLUTELY E.V.E.R.Y.W.H.E.R.E!  
They were nowhere...but the Heavy metal music in the Hades cabin was suspicious along with the "YAY! Someone stole my essay on Radium and replaced it with Heavy metal CDs!" that Nico Di Angelo had yelled happily, was also raising suspicions...hmm...

With the Hunters of Artemis...

"Waaahhh!"one of the Hunters cried ;tears pouring out of her eyes. "Someone stole our Bows and arrows... Th-They replaced them with Pomegrants!" another stuttered miserably. "YAY! I LOVE POMEGRANTS! LETS EAT THEM" A cherrier hunter jumped up and down excitedly, and she skipped around handing out pomegrants to everyone. Although about only half of them ate some...That half just happened to be throw into the underworld for all enternity.


End file.
